


Puppy love

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, Laboratories, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: George Ragan is an experienced hybrid owner, he has owned many different types. He is given the task of nursing a very ill abused hybrid back to health. This will be challenging but George is determined to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

****_Hey guys this is a new short story which will be about ten chapters long and updated once a month. It’s a little like the Puppy Boy one shots I did in my one shot book as this is a Hybrid AU.._ ** **

****_Ages at start:_ ** **

****_Danny: 19 years old_ ** **

****_George: 24 years old_ ** **

****_Jorel: 23 years old_ ** **

****_Jordon: 22 years old_ ** **

****_Matt: 23 years old_ ** **

****_Dylan: 21 years old_ ** **

****_Aron: 24 years old_ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

A small female child runs over to a cage holding a young male inside. The girl was scared of the men around her who said they had come to rescue her and all of her friends. The male inside the cage was skinny, pale and you could see from his ears and tail that he was a German Shepherd and Husky mix. “Pup pup wake up, I’m scared,” the little girl says, but the male doesn’t move. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and laboured. One of the rescuers crouches down so he was at the little girl’s eye level. “Don’t worry little one, we will get you and your friend out of here to a safe place,” he says. The rescuer was worried about the male, they knew all the hybrids were treated badly and injected with all sorts which usually ends up killing them.

The rescuer was going to have to call their medical expert to let him know he was getting a critical case in a few hours. They were currently in Redding California which is eight hours away from Los Angeles where the male was based. They didn’t think the hybrid was going to make the eight-hour journey to get the care he desperately needs. “Hey Callum! We got a crit on this one!” the rescuer shouts over to their leader who was walking over, making sure all of the hybrids were going into the mini bus to be taken to their centre to be checked, cleaned, fed and given medication to tackle all the mistreatment. The little girl didn’t like the shouting but that was because she was a hybrid too, so her hearing would have been more sensitive, and she would have put shouting with something bad going to happen.

“So, we need to get G on the case, you’ll have to call him and see if he is nearby. I can get the truck with all the medical equipment on it here so we can at least give him some chance of making it,” Callum tells the rescuer. The rescuer who is called Mason nodded at his boss and passed the little girl over to him, so she could be safe. She did not want to leave and cried out for the male in the cage, but Callum managed to reassure her pup was being rescued as well. They were going to wait for G to get there first. Mason unlocked the cage and carefully lifted the male into his arms, the male was cold. Since he was unconscious he wasn’t shivering. They had to get G to the scene as soon as possible.

_Mason: Hey G, you anywhere near Redding?_

_G: Yeah, I am about a 5 min walk from the rescue place why?_

_Mason: We got a male who’s critical. He’s not gonna make the journey back to Los Angeles without your help._

_G: I’ll be there in five after I hang up. Can we do it in the second minibus though? Don’t trust the new ambulance vans._

_Mason: Sure, there will be space in the back seats on the second bus for us to set up a little station for you to stabilise him. Hope this doesn’t affect your other job too badly._

_G: Sounds good to me. It will be fine, we are only in the studio at the moment, when the hybrid is more stable and feeling better he can come with me._

_Mason: That’s good, all I have on him right now is that he seems to be a German Shepherd Husky mix, will need to get his file to find out more._

_G: Fair enough, just don’t make caregivers like us wait too long for the information after the rescue. Gotta know what I can and can’t feed him when he wakes up._

_Mason: Will do, probably going to have the meeting four days after rescue, we have a lot of youngsters this time round and only a few who need a lot of treatment._

_G: That’s good, I hated the San Francisco one. My last crit had medical issues I didn’t know about and died in my arms. So many of those hybrids didn’t make it._

_Mason: I know I hated it too, these ones seem to have a better chance this time, but there is no way to guarantee it until we give them all check-ups and then see what happens when we treat all the mistreatment stuff like usual._

_G: Yeah, I take it this pup is coming back with me to mine and I’ll do all the treatment there._

_Mason: Yeah, we’ll drop you two off first and then go to the main base. They will want to bother you a bit with updates on the pup though._

_G: I can deal with that. Best get going then._

_Mason: Yeah, see you in five._

_G: see you in five._

Mason sighs and looks at the hybrid in his arms. The male had not responded to anything going on since he was discovered and that worried Mason. He hoped that G would get to them soon and help because he was really doubting weather or not the hybrid was going to survive until nightfall. G arrived in time and Callum had all the equipment set up in the back seats of the minibus. “Wow, he is as bad as I thought, and he is super small too,” G says as he sees the hybrid for the first time. The hybrid was still not responding but they took him into the back of the minibus where they started to get to work on him and to stabilise the pup. It didn’t take too long for them to get him breathing sort of normally and stable for the long ride back to Los Angeles.

The little girl who was so upset when she was taken away from the hybrid walked over to him again and G let her because it gave her comfort to know that her friend was going to be okay. “Pup pup going to be okay?” the little girl asks G. G looks at the little girl with a smile. “Yeah, I am going to make sure that your pup pup is going to be okay,” G replies which makes the little girl smile. “My name is George, what’s your name little one?” G asks, trying to make the little girl feel more comfortable around them and trust them more with her friend. “My name is Sophie,” the little girl says. Sophie gave George a small smile, she was starting to trust him a little now. She knew her pup was going to be okay.

The eight hour long journey was torture for the rescuers, some more of the hybrids had become sick over the course of the ride and were going to need treating sooner. George could only take the male hybrid he agreed to, he had no room in his house for anyone else. Sophie had crawled up and laid herself down on the hybrid’s chest and fallen asleep to the male’s heartbeat. George felt sorry for her, she wasn’t going to see pup again once they got back to Los Angeles in two hours’ time. It was clear to him that she was close to the male and he must have looked after her while he was feeling fine. “I’m sorry little one,” George mutters to the youngster as he saw the sign for Los Angeles.

He was ten minutes away from home, the little girl was going to have to be moved off the pup in order for them to carry him to his new home where George could treat him better. He was so thankful the hybrid only needed high flow oxygen at the moment and not a ventilator, it made it easier for them to move him from bus to house. “I think the little one will stay asleep G, she was so tired earlier,” Mason says. He was watching the situation while George was monitoring his patient. “I know, I just feel bad that I have to separate them now and not when she knows he is better. I know eventually she will be going to a different caregiver, but it doesn’t make it easier,” George replies. They were now five minutes away.

“Yeah, the caregivers at the main base will distract her and soon enough she won’t be worrying about pup so much. We will tell her obviously when you tell us he is feeling better, we won’t be cruel to the little mouse,” Mason says, they discovered that Sophie was a mouse hybrid which made her rarer than her puppy friend. George knew Mason was right, there will be a time where little Sophie won’t remember she has a friend called Danny who was a dog hybrid. They found the file with his name and information on finally. He was one of the oldest hybrids to be still alive from the ones that they had rescued which made sense as to why Sophie was more attached to him. They had finally made it to George’s house.

“I’ll call you later with an update on him,” George tells Mason, they had managed to get Danny into his new home without disturbing Sophie and without the hybrids condition getting any worse. George knew he had a long night ahead of him. They had no way of knowing how Danny was going to react to all the medication he was about to receive in order to reverse the affects all the chemicals and stuff he has been given in his nineteen years of life. George always stayed up the first night with any new critical case he received. He would feel more comfortable sleeping either this time tomorrow or when one of his friends was over to keep an eye on the younger male for him while he slept in case the hybrids condition was to change.

Danny seemed to cope just fine, there was no real change in his vitals other than the fever he initially had come down and was broken. George messaged his friend, asking if he wanted to help take care of a hybrid with him. His friend, Jorel had immediately said yes to helping out. He knew that the more help that George had the better it was going to be for all involved. The hybrid was going to have some difficulties settling into a normal life and they need to provide him with as much support as they possibly could to give him the best chance of becoming independent. George went to make himself some dinner, he knew the hybrid would be fine for a half an hour’s break. The alarms on the monitors would alert him should Danny feel any different.

Later on that evening George felt more comfortable about sleeping for an hour. Danny had managed to remain stable the entire night so far and George knew that meant it was only going to improve from there. He sat on his guest bed and looked at his new charge, the pale young male looked peaceful as he rested in the bed. George took a moment to move some of Danny’s fringe out of the way. He was admiring how beautiful the hybrid was. Danny’s brown hair managed to hide his ears perfectly so it was a little more difficult for George to confirm he was a dog hybrid, but he managed it okay. The colouring of fur on the tail and the ears was amazing, it suited the young male well. George fell asleep happy that he had done some good.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_George p.o.v – the next morning_ ** **

Danny has successfully managed to survive the night which is good. He is still not awake, but I am not expecting him to be for at least another two or three days because of how ill he is right now. He is so malnourished and everything that he needs to have sometime recovering and regaining his strength so that he could enjoy living a free life with me. There is something different about him that I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but I am sure I will discover what it is eventually. Jorel is coming over so I can teach him how to look after a hybrid so maybe one day he can rescue on himself and take care of it just like I do. I don’t know how much longer I will be rescuing hybrids though, if our band gets popular then it might be more difficult.

I gave Mason an update and they told me that little Sophie was fine, she misses Danny but knows that he is very poorly and had to go somewhere else to make him get better. She knows that she isn’t going to see him again, but she told Mason on the way to her new placement that she was happy as long as it was me that was going to be looking after her pup pup. That was good that Sophie is happy and she trusts me to look after her Danny. I did feel bad about separating the two of them last night, but if I didn’t do it then it would have happened later on and she would have been more upset over it. I told them my next update was probably going to be when Danny wakes up because I doubted a whole lot was going to change between now and then.

I went to answer the door half an hour later and Jorel was there with lunch from Mc Donald’s. I smiled and let him in. even though I did get some sleep last night I was exhausted because my body wouldn’t rest because I was worried about Danny. The last thing I wanted to happen last night was for him to pass away while I was fast asleep and that would have been a preventable death. “Morning George, how’s the new charge doing?” Jorel asks me. It is still just about morning time. “He’s doing alright considering what he has been through, not woken up yet though. I don’t think he will wake up for another couple of days yet,” I tell him. He hands me my lunch and we go into the kitchen to eat it. Danny was probably still going to be asleep by the time I get back up there.

I was right, Danny was still out for it in the guest bed when I took Jorel upstairs to meet him for the first time. Jorel took his time and let the pup know who he was and everything just in case he was going to wake up while we were there. I needed to do a dressing change on a nasty infected wound on Danny’s lower right leg, so I let Jorel watch so that he knew how to safely do a dressing change on someone. Jorel was eager to learn and said he had applied to do a first aid course so he would be able to take on a hybrid at some point. “It’s best to wait a while for that Jorel, I know the main group aren’t going to do another rescue mission until there are hybrids to rescue. We rescued around twenty or thirty yesterday from one of the big institutes in California,” I tell him.

“Yeah, I figured that much out, and I was also going to wait a while until Danny was feeling a lot better so that I could have your help with it because I wouldn’t be as confident looking after one on my own especially if it was my first time,” Jorel tells me, I hug him since he was nervous. I know this is something he really wants to do and I am more than happy to help him be able to achieve this. “That’s okay, Danny will probably be fine by the time another rescue mission becomes available. They are usually like at least six months apart. I will help you for definite when that time comes,” I tell him. Danny did show a little bit of response to pain when I was clearing out the infection so Jorel made it his mission to keep the unconscious hybrid as calm as possible.

“He’s going to be fine right?” Jorel asks, I told him how to put a bag up on the IV pole. I was not going to tube feed Danny yet. I know he is a small hybrid especially for his age but I was hoping he could gain the weight back by eating food and extra feeds through a tube were not going to necessary. “Yeah he will be fine, a lot of what is wrong with him right now is the stuff that they experimented on him with has damaged his system and he has that nasty infection. Once they all clear up he should be perfectly healthy,” I tell him. In a few weeks’ time we are going into the studio to record our first album and I knew already that Aron was not going to like Danny being around. We have no choice though, Danny is going to want to stay with me and I was going to let him.

It’s also going to take Danny a while to trust people other than I think Jorel and I. I know he is going to trust me after I explain that we rescued him and that he was going to be staying with me from now on and he was going to be well looked after. “Yeah, I hate how people think that they can get away with being able to hurt someone and experiment on them because they think it is fun,” Jorel says, and I nod at him. I agreed with that statement one hundred percent. “They only think that they can get away with it until they are found and the hybrids are taken away from them. They do get criminal charges brought against them for what they do to them,” I explain to Jorel. There is a lot going on behind the scenes when it comes to rescuing hybrids.

I have a lot of evidence of abuse that I have send to Mason and Callum to help towards the prosecution of the people who created all the hybrids. It is safe to say that Danny has been very badly abused in a few different forms. It was one of the things that would put you off being a hybrid caregiver. You have to help them through the memories of the abuse that they have been through. I am going to have to do this with Danny when he is awake, and he trusts me more. He is going to have nightmares and night terrors over his nineteen years of memories of abuse. I think he is one of the oldest hybrids that I have had the pleasure of looking after which will make things interesting, I am going to have to teach him a lot about the world.

He’s not going to know how to look after himself, that much I knew when I saw him for the first time. I had to give him a sponge bath very gently because of all the wounds I found hidden under the dirt from the lab workers not bothering to clean the hybrids. The same was reported with the rest of the hybrids we rescued yesterday. He looked good now that he has had a clean. I don’t mind teaching him all his life skills, I feel like he would benefit from Jorel and I teaching him. “He’s going to need a lot of help Jorel. We are going to have to teach him a lot about the world because he is not going to know any of it,” I tell Jorel, if he wants to help me out then he has to know what he is going to be in for when he wants to be the main caregiver to a hybrid.

“Yeah, I imagined as much since he doesn’t know a life outside of the cage you said he was found in. He probably doesn’t know a lot about food or the world, so everything is going to be new to him apart from what he was used too,” Jorel says, it doesn’t seem that he is put off by that fact. I watched as Jorel placed a flannel on Danny’s forehead since the poor hybrid had another fever that we couldn’t deal with any other way, I only just gave him Tylenol an hour ago and he has to wait another three or four before I can give him anymore. I felt so sorry for him, he isn’t getting as much of a rest as I would have liked, but that will probably be more likely when he has been awake for a few days and can get into a good sleep pattern even if that does include a few naps.

One of the hybrids who was rescued yesterday and got worse on the drive over turned out to have a nasty heart condition and passed away a few minutes ago. It made all of us who were there at the rescue sad, but there was nothing that could have been done for the hybrid, he was going to die anyway it seems. “Another thing to consider when you want this job is hybrids do pass away sometimes its expected, but most of the time it isn’t. One of the hybrids we rescued yesterday passed away,” I tell him, and he was shocked. He didn’t know the hybrid though, so it wouldn’t upset him that much. It would be a lot worse if he knew the hybrid. I still have to wait a couple of days to get Danny’s file from Callum though.

The file can’t be given to me until the board decides that I am a fit career for Danny, even though by the time the decision is made Danny would have already been in my care for a week and he would have been cared for during that week with me and built up a trust with me. Its hard to get a hybrid to trust you and you have to be careful with what you do so that you don’t shatter that already fragile bond. It’s the board that everyone has problems with, they don’t work on the frontline of hybrid rescue, so they don’t see what we see, and they don’t deal with the poor hybrids like we do and don’t have to nurse them back to health like we do and help them get somewhat of a normal life. It frustrates me to no end.

I show Jorel some documents of the policies that we have to follow while Danny seems to be comfortable in his comatose state. I had even managed to lower the amount of oxygen Danny is relying on at the moment, but I am not going to mess with it further until Danny actually wakes up, so I don’t make him worse and set his recovery back a few days. “Wow the board are a bunch of dicks by the sounds of it,” Jorel says when he looks at the documents. I nod at him as he passes the documents back. “Yeah, but at the end of the day they are efficient and because of them a lot of labs have been shut down,” I tell him. I have to give them credit for that, they do send us out there and give us the permission for the raids.

“I can’t wait to see Danny awake, I wonder what his personality will be like when he gets to know us a little more,” Jorel says, I like his enthusiasm for the job. I hope that he manages to keep this level of enthusiasm up even when the job has its bad days. It’s already been a rough twenty-four hours with the new rescue just with the other people around. Danny’s luckily managed to stay stable this entire time so far which is good. He’s not needing much oxygen anymore but I am still keeping him on it because he could get worse and it’s not doing him any harm to have this little bit of help. I will probably keep him off oxygen when he wakes up and I know he is more confident at breathing on his own since he can’t really do that right now.

I did some more vital checks on Danny and he was doing quite a bit better than he was this time yesterday. I can’t believe I have had this guy for twenty-four hours now. “Yeah, it will be good to have Danny awake, he is doing good considering the injuries and the infections he has had for a while. Probably tomorrow I will see if he can go down to a normal flow of oxygen, but I am not gonna push him if he is not ready,” I tell Jorel. Danny responding a little to the cold stethoscope on his chest, but I knew he was a bit frightened of it even though I told him who I was and that I wasn’t there to hurt him. I guess he will be scared of medical treatments for a little while until he is able to associate them with nice people.

“Do you want me to help you with the dressing changes later George?” he asks me. He had seen the one I did on his leg, but I knew I needed to give Danny a sponge bath and there are a few dressings that I did last night which need changing daily. “Yeah, you can even help me with the sponge bath Jorel. I don’t see any harm in it,” I tell him, if Jorel was ready and willing to help me, who was I to deny him. He is going to need to do this when he gets a hybrid himself, so he needs all the skills now if he is going to be allowed to do it. I am going to help him when Danny is better to sort out all the forms he needs to join the team. “Are you sure this is something you want to do?” I ask him, he is carefully cleaning Danny’s hair while I clean the rest of him.

“Yeah, I want to do this. Would we be able to look after female hybrids?” he asks me. I chuckled, there was an adult called Vanessa who was rescued from the last centre who needs a home. “Yeah, in fact I think I know of a hybrid who would be suitable for you. She is called Vanessa, she is an adult cat hybrid,” I tell him, and I chuckle as his eyes light up. You would still need to fill out the forms, but there is less work involved. He doesn’t need to give her as much intensive care as we are giving Danny. “That would be cool, I wouldn’t mind looking after Vanessa,” he tells me. I could call Callum later and ask for the forms so that Jorel could fill them out. I am going to be his reference and I would also be his mentor in case Vanessa gets sick and he needs some help with her. “Yeah, I will call Callum later and ask for the forms, so we can get that started, she doesn’t have a home yet. Callum asked me yesterday if I knew anyone suitable and I was going to say you, but I didn’t think you wanted to,” I tell him.

“That’s fair enough. I suppose you would need to know how I feel about hybrids before recommending me. I don’t mind looking after hybrids now,” he tells me. I was glad, I was watching him now carefully combing Danny’s hair and detangling all the nots in it and giving him a little trim to kinda neaten up the brown mess that was his hair since he probably hasn’t had a hair cut in a while now. His hair was quite matted in a few places and Jorel was very cautious about the ears on the top of Danny’s head as well as his human ones. Danny’s ears flicked a couple of times when Jorel touched them with his fingers. I can’t wait for him to be awake more. His tail was only wagging a little bit when he was on his side.

“He’s got a beautiful fur colouring. What breed did they say he was?” Jorel asks me. I had only just realised that I hadn’t told him yet. He just knows that Danny is a dog hybrid because of the ears and tail that he has. “He is a German Shepherd and Husky mix. A rare breed for a hybrid if I am honest since they usually go for the Labradors and the retrievers because they make good hybrids and they have the loyalty,” I tell him. I was going to say that those breeds were going to be used best as slaves, but I think he already knew that because I said about the whole loyalty factor and we don’t really see hybrids out on the streets. He felt bad for them, but there was not much he could do about it that he isn’t already doing.

The rest of the day was pretty chilled out for what we were doing. We went down the stairs and I asked Callum to email me the forms. At first, I was going to wait until I knew that Danny had woken up and he was fine, but he is stable and Jorel would like to help Vanessa and she was ready for help now and she was healthy enough to be in a new home within the next few days. I am so tempted to keep Danny, he is so cute and by the time he has learnt everything he needs to know he will have a good bond with me and I wouldn’t want to purposefully break it to give him to someone who could potentially hurt him or give him back if they find him too difficult to deal with. I know a lot of people who initially said they would give a loving forever home to these guys then give them back because they discover a problem that they are not ready or prepared to deal with.

I went to bed that night feeling confident Danny was going to be fine, if he wasn’t then his alarms would go off and then I would be right there looking after him. Jorel offered to stay the night, but I told him to go home because Callum was probably going to do a home inspection in the next day or two to see if he was suitable to have Vanessa move into his apartment. I hope those two fall in love with each other. The way Callum described her to me when he was asking me to help find her a home was the exact description Jorel would use for his dream girl. I texted Jorel just before I fell asleep to let him know that Danny was still okay and resting peacefully in his room like he was before Jorel left.

****_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_ ** **

****_And that is the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one!_ ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Danny p.o.v ~ 4 days later~_ **

This place is weird, it’s too quiet. I also never remember my cage being this comfortable before. I don’t remember tubes being hooked up to me or wires. Maybe Dr Jackson has done another new experiment on me. He says because I am the oldest living hybrid they own; they want to make me the strongest hybrid that has ever existed. I don’t feel very strong right now though, I don’t even think I can hold my own head up. Whatever I am laying on feels super soft and comfortable. Doctor Jackson would never let any hybrid not even his favourite ones have a bed. The babies get dog beds until they grow out of them then it is nothing. That even depends on if they manage to live for long enough for that.

I also notice there is a constant beeping noise which I seem to have made get louder somehow. Both sets of ears don’t like it at all. I have managed to alert someone to me being awake now. I open my eyes; I don’t recognise anything. I know for sure that I am not in the laboratory anymore. I still don’t know what I am laying on. I have never seen anything like this in my life. I hear the footsteps get closer to my door and I tense up. The man who is at the door kinda scares me a little. “Hey Danny, I am not going to hurt you. My name is George and I am part of the team that rescued you from that lab four days ago,” George tells me. I strangely feel a little bit calmer knowing he is there. I never knew you could leave the lab alive.

He starts telling me about the different things in this room. I am laying on something called a bed, something I had never heard of before. I knew about the medical equipment but that still scares me. I feel sorry for George, he has to go over every single thing that I need to know to live an adult life. “Let me tell you a little more about myself, it might make you more comfortable. My name is George, I am twenty-four years old and I have been a hybrid rescuer for the last six years. I am also in a band called Hollywood Undead, even though we haven’t really done much yet,” George tells me, as I listen to him happily talking about his passions. It was nice that the man who rescued me to make me feel comfortable.

I can’t really do the same, I haven’t really listened to music because it was banned. I have no hobbies like George does, so I can’t really relate. “Hey if you feel well enough later, I can give you a house tour. I know your leg is pretty messed up and your infections will make you feel weak and everything. I am hoping to hear from the board today if I will be your main caregiver or not,” George tells me. I smile, I do like this guy already. He welcomed me with open arms and that is something I have never experienced before. This is something I am slowly learning, and I was enjoying my freedom even though I can’t really do much independently right now. “That would be nice George. I am sorry if I am being a bother to you,” I tell him.

“Don’t worry Danny. You would never bother me. I do this because I love the ability, I have to take a hybrid in and show them the world that they have missed because they have been raised in a horrible lab with knowledge of the outside world or anything that they should know. I enjoy seeing the look on a hybrid’s face as they discover something new and they love it,” George tells me. I knew I could trust him, and it feels good to know that out here there are people who are willing to defend us and show us what we deserve to see. “Thanks George. I honestly thought I would never make it out of that place alive. It was awful, did you rescue everybody?” I ask him. I want to know if my little mouse made it.

“Yeah, little Sophie is fine. We managed to rescue everybody that was in there, but one died on the day of rescue,” George tells me. I think everyone who was there as hybrids knew Jason was going to die. I was happy knowing that Sophie, my little mouse is okay. I was forced into looking after Sophie as she would cry a lot and I was the only one who would keep her calm and quiet. I know wherever she is right now she is going to be well looked after and that she is going to find a loving family who will embrace her for who she is. That is all I ever wanted for her. “One day we will be able to meet again right?” I ask George. He knows who I am talking about, I have been like a father to Sophie almost.

“Of course you can Danny. I am sure they will tell me where she goes so I can keep you two in touch. I know she was upset to leave you back then. She knew you were sick, so you had to go somewhere else, but she does miss you a lot,” George tells me. I miss Sophie too and I know now that we are both safe. I tell George about some of the things I know Sophie likes, I know he won’t be caring for her, but he can pass them onto those that do if they don’t know it already. I just wanted to feel more relaxed about being in a strange house with a stranger who wants to help me. I know that is a weird thing, but I was getting to know George more throughout the day. I am happy to have finally found someone who really cares about me.

George told me that I was not going to be pushed too far. I know that if I still feel ill and weak later on today that the house tour can wait a little while. George asked me if there was anything that I wanted to eat, and I didn’t know what to say. If we are well enough and we had behaved ourselves then we would get some food. The only food we were allowed to eat was very tasteless oatmeal, it was always cold and nasty. “What kind of food can I have?” I ask him, feeling genuinely curious. I haven’t had anything other than oatmeal in my entire life. He told me that I could have something light to begin getting my stomach used to food again. He recommended that I try some soup first and see how I do.

He is the one who has more knowledge on this kind of thing, so I take his word for it. He said tomato soup would be the best thing to try. Not that I know what a tomato looks like to begin with. He said he would show me. I can’t wait to learn more about the world. I really want to learn how to cook and to look after myself. Maybe I can find a way to pay George back for helping me. That is what I was told by one of the nicer scientists told me. If I had a friend that did something nice to me then I was to pay them back. I only have a small knowledge about the outside world from him, so unlike most hybrids he has ever dealt with I might be less clueless. It doesn’t mean I am completely knowledgeable though.

George left the room and I got nervous. He reassured me that he was only leaving to go and warm up some of the soup for me and then come back with it. He has been so nice to me it was weird. I have no idea how someone amazing like him can help someone so stupid like me. He should have left me back in the lab. All the scientists tell me I am not good enough. They tell me that I am not smart enough to be free and live outside of the lab. “Hey, you okay Danny? I brought the soup,” George asks me, I was sort of sitting up in the bed now and I was looking down at the blanket they chose to cover me with. “Yeah I am fine,” I tell him. He didn’t quite believe me; I could tell with the look in his eyes as I answered.

“Okay, just let me know if anything changes,” he tells me. I nod and he carefully places the bowl and tray on my lap. “Also be careful Danny. It’s going to be hot,” George told me. As we were usually given cold food, I never knew that was a thing. I knew food could be hot, I saw other scientists with hot food all the time. They said it would be wrong of them to give it to us because we are only test subjects and we were not allowed luxury food. Not that any of us considered that to be true because we were given books by them which told us otherwise. We never told them because we knew that it would earn us a solid beating. The scientists that “raised” me never liked to be proven wrong, they always had to be right.

The soup was so good, I was being extra careful to not burn my mouth. I was really enjoying the soup and George smiled. “What kind of food did they give you there?” he asks me. I am guessing each lab gives their hybrids different food. “Very cold tasteless oatmeal every day. It was like they just made it and left it to go stone cold and then served it to us. That was on the condition in their eyes that we had behaved well and if we were strong enough to feed ourselves,” I tell him, being honest. He is not really going that surprised with that information though. Oatmeal is pretty cheap so it might not be the first time he has heard of that being the staple food for a hybrid. “Yeah, I had a sneaking suspicion this was a particularly nasty place,” George tells me.

“Yeah, they murdered one of their own in front of us about two weeks ago because they discovered that he had been nice to us and made him an example because they believed we manipulated him into being nice,” I explain. It felt good to tell him some of the horrors I have experienced there. That is probably what he does with all the hybrids. “Oh god, that is definitely the worst story that I have heard. Those scientists must truly be mental,” George says, I knew he was restraining from swearing. I know what swear words are, we all heard them from being a baby they never bothered to censor themselves. It was not like we were going to use those words in front of them, we would be beaten.

“Yeah, they used some pretty colourful language when they were dealing with him,” I reply. I was finding myself more and more sounding like the poor guy. “Ahh so you’re used to swearing then,” George says, and I nod. If he feels like he needs to swear I am not about to stop him from doing so. I bet this job can get pretty frustrating at times. I finished the soup a while ago and I passed the empty bowl back to George. I would get up to wash it myself, but I am still feeling pretty weak. I need to pay him back for saving my life. He told me that I was unconscious when they found me and that was how I have been for the last 5 days. It feels weird to have gone through that without really knowing what was going on.

It almost feels like I have woken up in a dream and all of a sudden I will wake up again and find myself back in the lab. The way George looked at me almost instantly changed my mind. “I bet this is all weird for you pup. Waking up on a strange object with a strange man. Almost dreamlike isn’t it?” he asks me, and I nod. He would obviously know what a hybrid is going through because he has looked after a lot of hybrids in the 6 years he has being in this profession.  “Yeah, it is like if I close my eyes I feel like I will open them again and be back in the cage dying like I was before you found me. I didn’t remember much but I remember being told one of the experiment was a failure and I was dying,” I tell him.

“Fair enough, it takes time to adjust to a huge change like this. I knew about the experiment too, we got hold of your file they had which listed what they have done to you. I was given the drugs to reverse that failed one on day two and I was so nervous. I am proud of you though because you pulled through like the fighter you are,” George tells me, and I smile. I know the reversals that he has done will not completely fix me.  I will not be one hundred percent healthy and that is okay with me. I have come out of it alive and that is what really matters to me. “Thanks, but I think it is you the one who did it when it comes to saving my life. I bet you could be a highly paid doctor if the band thing fails,” I tell him.

I know their band has barely done anything, but I think it would be a good idea to consider other options while he waits. It’s like the hybrid rescuing is something he is doing in between the studio stuff. He told me they are still struggling to get the band off the ground. I have faith they will be famous one day. He left again to go and clean the dishes and get me some water to hopefully take me off some of the medications I have been getting through the IV drip. I still need it for the antibiotics and other medication I am on, but the fluids and nutrients can be removed. I am slowly getting used to him being out of the room without being too fearful of being taken away by anyone from the hell I came from.

“Danny, did they ever teach you to read or write in that place?” George asks me, he had come back about five minutes ago. I was reading the alarm clock in the room pretty well now. “Yeah, they would determine who was the smartest by how well they read novels and what essays they could get us to write based on those. The last one I read was The Hobbit I think,” I tell him. He seemed very surprised by that. Maybe he hasn’t dealt with a lot of hybrids that can read. “That’s actually a lot better than I was expecting. When you are feeling a lot better you will be coming with me to the music studio while we record our first album so I thought I could take a few books or something along to keep you entertained while we are busy,” George replies.

That is very thoughtful of him. He already knows I have become attached to him in the short amount of time I have known him since I have been awake. He probably thought all of this through before he took me in. He seems to be the kinda guy that thinks these things through in advance and always has a back up plan. He told me earlier I needed oxygen therapy until yesterday, so I guess that is good sign that I am getting better.  “Cool, I hope your bandmates won’t mind me being there,” I tell him. That was one thing that could be a problem. His bandmates have never met me before, so they might not like me. “They will. Jorel has already helped me with your care because he wants to do this sort of thing. The others are interested apart from Aron, but Aron doesn’t really like anyone anyways,” George replies.

“Oh I thought I heard a different voice a couple of times. I don’t really remember much of the last few days honestly,” I tell him. I had heard his voice reassure me a few times when it was dark. It made me feel more relaxed when I heard his voice for the first time being awake today. Maybe when I properly meet Jorel soon I will feel just as relaxed. “Fair enough, your body was going through a lot over the last few days. Reversing nineteen years of torture and inhumane medical treatment will have an affect on you,” he tells me. That is fair enough, there have been several different unknown chemicals injected into my body throughout the years and even I don’t have an idea what they would do to me.

It’s safe to say the scientists would not have bothered too much when one of their experiments have gone too wrong and one of the hybrids have passed away. It was just another day in the office to them. They would find the next family who didn’t want their new-born child from either a hospital or any of the local orphanages. That was the only thing I knew about how we can to be with the scientists. I overheard them one time while they thought I was unconscious. It was an important method for me to learn as much as I could about the world and not give it away to anyone. “You’re a pretty smart pup I have to say. I was not expecting to ever meet a hybrid with as much knowledge as you,” George says.

That has to be a good thing right? I was talking to George about what I knew about the world and things. Have a general idea of what I know and what I don’t know so he knows what to teach me when the time comes. Right now there is more focus on my recovery than anything else which was nice. I haven’t had any time to get better from the experiments before they did the next one to me. “Thanks George. I learned most of it through pretending to be unconscious,” I tell him. He chuckles at me, and I smile. I am glad that I am getting along with George. I hope the board that he works for decides to let him be the one to take care of me. He is the first man I have ever met who I feel I can easily trust with my life.  

“Are you still up for a house tour later? I don’t want to push you too far,” George asks me, and I nod. I do feel weak still, but I think I might enjoy wandering around my new possibly temporary home. I hope this will be my permanent home. “I will be okay George,” I tell him, and he smiles. Then he hears his phone start to ring and he says excuse me and dashes off to go and answer it. He told me he hopes it is the phone call he has been waiting five days for. It felt weird to have this feel so natural. It is like this was meant to be. Ten minutes pass and he rushes back with a huge beaming smile on his face. I think this has got to be good news. “The board called. I am your permanent caregiver,” George says.

I cheer and smile at him. this feels so amazing. I don’t have to have any worries about being place with a stranger because I have a bond of trust with George and we are going to keep it that way. “Are you not going to tell your friend Jorel?” I ask him. I was pretty excited about the whole thing and I knew his friend would be as well. “Yeah, I’ll let him know. He’ll be dead excited about all of this,” he tells me. when I feel a bit better I will meet him and the rest of the band. I was a little tired so George let me take a nap and said I could have the house tour later on. If it was not later on today or tonight it could always be tomorrow. Now we know that he will be looking after me for the foreseeable future we don’t have to worry about it.

**_~ 3 hours later~_ **

“Hey Danny, did you have a good nap?” George asks me. I had woken up five minutes ago and I feel better than I have ever felt in my entire life. “Yeah, I have never felt better honestly,” I tell him, and he smiles. It must feel good to have someone you care for and worry about pull through and start their recovery. “That’s good. We can do the house tour whenever you’re ready,” he replies, and I smile. He decides to tell me a little bit about Jorel because there was a high chance that the other man was going to come over to see me either tonight or tomorrow. That part was up to George though as he didn’t want me to feel overwhelmed at any point. He was going to ask me later if I felt like it was okay for Jorel to come over.

I stood up for the first time in what felt like forever and held onto George until I felt like I had my balance. He was always behind me as I slowly walked around my new bedroom trying to get used to this new freedom. I was never really allowed to walk anywhere when I was in the lab. I had to sit in the cage until they wanted me on the table for experiments. “Bet this feels weird,” George tells me, and I nod. I did have to walk around with the IV bag and pole, but that was something I was already used to from walking from the experiment rooms to the cage again if they wanted to give me a drug that was going to take several hours or even days to go through my system. “Yeah,” I tell him. there was nothing else I could really say.

I slowly walked outside of my room and with George’s help he showed me around his small two bedroom house. It was amazing, even if George kept telling me that he didn’t really think his small house was any good. Considering I spend the last nineteen years in a weird, yet unclean laboratory meant that this felt like a mansion to me. I don’t think he knows how much I appreciate everything he has done for me. He will be doing a lot for me over the coming weeks and months I am sure of it. He is an amazing guy. I was learning more and more about the world as we went along. The couch I decided to sit on after the tour was pretty comfortable like the bed was. George was happy that I feel settled.

“Are you still okay with Jorel coming over later? He said he would bring some Indian food for dinner,” George asks me. While he was showing me his house he should me some pictures he had of the guys. He had asked me then if I was okay with Jorel coming over and I had agreed which made him message his friend with that info. He was still being careful and making sure that I was the one making the decisions on that. Indian food sounded really good. George thinks my stomach can handle that sort of food now. I wasn’t worried about being sick anymore and I was happy to be in nice company for once. I was able to watch television for the first time in my life and I was damned sure that I was going to enjoy it.

George sat next to me and it felt natural to cuddle into his side. I feel protected with him around me. I feel like nothing and no one will hurt me when he is with me. “I am glad you feel comfortable here Danny,” he tells me. He said that the Lord of the Rings book series has some movies to go with them. I was excited to watch them one day; they are like three hours long on the extended edition. I wonder if they will make The Hobbit into a movie one day. “I am glad that I have someone like you around. I honestly have never felt comfortable or safe until I woke up this morning,” I tell him. I love being honest with George. He makes me feel like I am worth something which is a feeling which is honestly a little foreign to me.

Jorel arrived at the house about half an hour after we started watching the first Lord of the Rings movie. I knew I was not going to be able to watch all of them in one sitting. I am already tired from my recovery so far. Jorel was happy to see me awake and I had moved around a little bit. He has been here at least once a day learning how to take care of a hybrid as that is what he wants to do. George was telling me about it when he was helping me get to know about Jorel. He said to get Jorel started he was getting a cat hybrid called Vanessa who doesn’t need as much help medically as I do at the moment. He said it was the best method to ease someone into hybrid care because critical cases like me are better for those with more experience.

I know it is getting close to time for all my dressing changes. The worst one is the nasty gash to my right leg according to them both. “Danny, is it okay if Jorel changes the leg one? then you can squeeze my hand as tightly as you want,” George asks me. He was preparing all of his supplies while I was getting to know Jorel on a more personal level. I nod because I was already dreading that one being changed. George cleaned and redressed all of the easier ones first which was something I wish he would have saved for last. “I know this one sucks but once it is done I can give you a lot of hugs if you want and I’ll make Jorel get you a snack,” George tells me. We devoured the Indian food about an hour ago now.

I held onto George’s hand tightly, but not as tightly as I wanted to because I was afraid of breaking his hand. The removal was so painful as was the cleaning. I was in tears and George was trying everything he could think of to keep me calm. “I’m sorry buddy. I am almost finished now I promise,” Jorel tells me. He soon finishes the treatment and I go right for a cuddle afterwards. “It’s okay Jorel. Most hybrids don’t have good memories associated with this sort of thing and it probably hurt him a little. He will be fine,” George explains. It was very similar to how I would explain it to him. I was enjoying my second ever hug though. I am definitely feeling a lot calmer now than I was fifteen minutes ago at least. George’s hugs are amazing.

“Right let’s go get a cookie for the poor little hybrid I hurt,” Jorel says, and I smile. I wasn’t feeling anything negative towards Jorel because I know the pain is necessary to help me feel better. “I don’t blame you Jorel,” I tell him as he comes back with the cookie. I really enjoyed the cookie and smiled at Jorel. He doesn’t need to feel bad because that injury really hurt. I am somewhat used to the pain being bad because of what I have been through. “I know bud, I just don’t like making you go through pain,” he tells me which I understand. It is what separates the amazing rescuers from the cruel laboratory scientists. They have some compassion which something I know which the people who had me from the day I was born don’t have.

“You like cuddles now don’t you?” George asks me, and I smile. Cuddles were something I had never experienced in my entire life. Now that I have experienced them I absolutely love them. “Yeah, I feel a lot better knowing I am somewhere safe,” I tell him. I bet that made him feel really good inside. I want my two carers to feel good because I bet it is not that easy to take care of someone like me with all my complications. “I am glad that you feel safe here Danny. That is my ultimate goal for any hybrid I rescue. I want to provide you with a safe environment to recover from the hell that you have been through and a place where you can discover what your true potential is,” George explains. I am really glad that there are people like him out there in the world who will always be here for people like me.

We decide to watch another movie once we had finished Lord of The Rings. The first movie was really good, but I was slowly becoming more tired, so I wanted something calmer. Maybe we can watch the second one tomorrow or something depending on how I feel. Jorel was not going to spend the whole night with us because he wants me to feel more settled. When we know that I am more settled into the new life that I am now going to lead. I still think somewhat that I am in a dream. This all feels weird to get used to and to understand that I am never going to go back to the lab again and when I finally realise that for definitely I am going to be so happy. I am already enjoying being here with George and Jorel.

Jorel almost didn’t want to leave after we spoke some more. He was happy that I was a lot better than I was when I first arrived, and I am able to eat okay. I went to the bathroom after I had George show me where to go. They were surprised I knew what to do. George knew a few cases where he has to toilet train his new charges very quickly. Despite all of the nasty treatments that went on, I was taught quite a few of the basic skills to be independent. I think that the scientists wanted the older surviving hybrids to essentially play parent to the younger ones, so that they are involved less in the mundane and more in what they consider to be the fun things in their sick twisted minds. It is why Sophie and I have become so close over the years I have known her.

“Are you okay Danny?” George asks, I had become silent and barely focused on the movie we are both watching.  “Yeah, I was just thinking about what it was like back in the lab. I can’t really believe that I am free from that place just yet,” I tell him. I snuggle up to him more, I feel like the closer I am to him the more believable it is that I have freedom. “It will take some time Danny. You have just come round after five days of being unconscious and you have woken up in a new place with new experiences like I said when you first woke up this morning. I think in a couple of weeks’ time you will feel more comfortable with your new life,” George says with a smile. He has to say this a lot I bet. He will have this well-rehearsed.

“I bet you have said that a lot in the last six years,” I tell him. I am not one hundred percent sure how frequently he has had a hybrid in his care. “Yeah, but I will never hate this job. Saving lives makes its worth it in my mind. You learn that every lab is different in the way that they treat the hybrids they create but at the other end we all love the hybrids the same and want the best for them,” George tells me. He rubs my arm and I feel more and more comfortable. I am definitely getting ready to go to bed and to have a nice sleep. That bed I woke up in was so comfortable I could compare it to a marshmallow. It is soft and squishy, and I feel like I can not wait to go to bed for the first time in my life.

“Come on sleepy head, let’s get you changed into some clean clothes and then settled into bed,” George tells me. I have been yawning for the last half an hour. I like the sound of that plan right now. “I think that sounds like a good plan for me,” I tell him. There was nothing else I that I think I want to do right now. I walk back to my bedroom with George and then he decides to go through the chest of drawers in my room to find my something that he thinks will fit me. I didn’t really wear clothes when I was in the lab, but I think I rocked the hospital style gowns pretty well. “Don’t forget I am only in the other room should you need me for any reason during the night,” George tells me as I settle down into bed after I have brushed my teeth and I was now in my pyjamas.  

“Okay George. Goodnight,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. I lay down and snuggle under the covers. There is a panda plush on the dresser and George passes him over to me. I cuddle up with the stuffed animal and close my eyes. “Goodnight Danny,” George tells me. George makes sure that the room is dark and walks out quietly so I can try and settle down to sleep. I feel happy being here with George to protect me. I manage to doze off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in my entire life. No one can hurt me now that George is here with me and I am NOT going back to that lab ever again. No one is going to allow me to go back to that hell hole ever again and that makes me happy inside.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_That is the end of another chapter I hope you enjoyed. I know this is not the story for everyone, but if you don’t like what you have read then find another book to read._ **

 


End file.
